The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a rear fixing device for mounting the electrical connector to main circuit board whereby a height of the electrical connector on the circuit board can be reduced.
Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 81213628 and 83200254 disclose conventional connectors which are mounted on the circuit board by means of boardlocks. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional electrical connector has an insulative housing 1, an engaging projection 11 extending from a front side of the housing 1, and a plurality of passageways 12 defined in the housing 1 for receiving a plurality of terminals 13. A tail portion of each terminal 13 extends rearwardly for being mounted on a circuit board. A fixing device 2 positioned at lateral ends of the housing 1 fixes the electrical connector to the circuit board, by means of rivets 22. The conventional electrical connector is entirely mounted on the circuit board by a locking section 21. Thus the electrical connector occupies too much space and exhibits a high profile on the circuit board.